Kylo-Rey
by 7crossroads7
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey are still connected. Rey has to fight to keep her location a secret, while trying to get Ben back. Feelings of friendship, and possibly more arise. I'm terrible at summaries. Rated M for language and future purposes.
1. Chapter One

_I do not own any characters._

"Leia, we need to talk." I burst into her quarters in a frenzy.

"Rey! Should I call a meeting?" I shake my head fiercely.

"No, I'd like this to stay between you and me."

"Okay," she looks startled by me.

"It's about your son," her eyes widen.

"Ben. What?"

"It started when I found Luke." I hesitate slightly before telling her everything.

"Oh dear. That must've been hard on you." I shake my head.

"He called on me again. I thought, I wouldn't have to deal with him. Now that Snoke's dead. But he called upon me. He killed off the first order. He killed them all. He's coming for us. I don't know what to do."

"Rey. I think, he can still call upon you, because you connected when you were on that island. There hasn't been anybody able to touch hands using only the force in a long time. It signals a deep relationship. Or, one of you is going to die. Soon. So tell me, do you have feelings towards my son?"

"I…. Excuse me for saying this, since he's your son and all. He's a monster! He killed Han. He's killed dozens, if not more, innocent life forms! But, there's such uncertainty in him. There's still good in him. He's just a scared little boy. But he's also a monster."

"I see. Let me think for awhile. I'll find you when I've thought it over." I nod, getting up to leave.

"Thank you." She nods at me.

 _Working on a second chapter. I'm not used to writing these characters so be patient please!_ _;p_


	2. Chapter Two

I sit in the middle of my room on the floor, my legs crossed beneath me. I steady myself for whatever may happen. I reach out, thinking of one thing, and one thing only.

Show me Ben Solo.

He appears in front of me. He looks around, before spinning and seeing me. He sighs happily.

"Have you decided to join me, Rey darlin'?" I sneer at him.

"A monster like you cannot call me darling!" I inhale, calming myself. "Apologizes. Please, don't call me darling Ben."

"Ben is dead." I shake my head.

"He's still here. He's just further down right now. But I can help you. Kylo, you could come be with me. You could be with your mother. A fresh start," he sighs.

"Oh Rey Rey Rey. That's just it. I want a fresh start. No more Jedi, no more Sith. No more good and bad, light and dark. Just you, and me. Together, we can do it."

"Kylo. Please! You can't just wipe out everyone! These people have families they need to look after!"

"If only mine had taken better care of me…."

"Ben…."

"I am not Ben!"

"Why not! Why don't you give up Kylo Ren and be Ben again? Please!"

"Ben was so weak, so gullible. I don't want to be Ben. I can't go back to that. Being afraid of every little thing Rey." A single tear falls down his cheek.

"Ben…. Ben can improve. You can improve Ben. I could help you." I stand up. I reach my hand out to him. "Please, let me help you." He grabs my hand, pulling me into a hug.

"I cannot accept your help Rey. I am going to wipe all Jedi, all rebels, all good and evil out."

"I'm sorry I failed you Ben. But I won't give up."

"Holy shit Rey. What the hell are you doing? Who are you talking to?" I turn my head to see Finn had come in. When I shifted my gaze back, Ben was gone.

"Ben."

"He was here? You guys are still connecting?"

"I talked to Leia. Either we have some deep inner relationship, or, one of us is about to die Finn."

"Rey," he breathed. He hugs me, holding me tight. "You are not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter Three

"I don't want him to die Finn."

"Rey! He's a monster! He killed Han Solo! His own fucking father!"

"Calm down. That's not all that he is. He's still scared and lonesome. He was under the command of Snoke when he killed Han!"

"But he wasn't when he tried to kill Luke, Rey."

"That was different Finn! Luke tried to kill him! Luke helped create Kylo Ren! He tried to kill his only nephew!"

"Because he knew that Ben Solo was a fucked up person! Look at all the death and destruction Rey!"

"He just needs help. I can help him!"

"Then why hasn't he accepted your help? Huh? What makes you think that he'll change his mind Rey? He's a murderer!"

"I wish I could say you were lying… I just want to be able to help him Finn! He's scared and alone! I was like that! I was scared and alone too! I didn't like it, and he doesn't either! Nobody does!"

"Look, I'm sorry your childhood sucked okay! But so did mine! I worked for Kylo fucking Ren. Never seeing him, but being punished for annoying him!"

"Can you leave me for awhile Finn?" He stormed away. I sat crying on my bed, thinking of my parents. I cannot die. But neither can Ben. I need to bring him back.


	4. Chapter Four

"Who made you cry?"

"Ben?" I sit up, wiping my eyes.

"The mighty Rey, crying. I don't like it. Who made you cry?"

"No one Ben."

"Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I care."

"Whatever, go not care somewhere else then."

"Can I help? Can I make you smile again?" I look him in the eyes.

"Come here." He crosses the room and sits on the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I don't have to ask, he just does. I wipe my eyes again.

"You can change Ben. I believe in you."

"Change takes along time. But if that's what I need to do in order to hold you, with you really sitting next to me, I can try." I smile.

"Really?"

"Yes." I break out of his embrace, turning and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so happy right now I could…. I could…." I lick my lips, and before I know it, he's kissing me. And for a brief moment, it feels real. Then Leia comes in.

"Rey! B-Ben. My boy. Ben." We break apart. I can sense her now. She's manipulating the force so she can see Ben too. She reaches her hand out. "My boy, my boy." He disappears.

"I think, I love your son."


	5. Chapter Five

"He said, he was willing to change. For me. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me Leia."

"Don't be flattered. He will do anything to get our location."

"I swear to the stars Leia, I will never tell him the location of the remaining rebels. The rebels with nothing to rebel against."

"My son. Do you truly think he can be saved?"

"Yes."

"Then Rey, please, help my little boy. Help Ben."

"Of course. I will do everything in my power to bring him back." She coughed back a sob.

"Han. I told him to bring him back, and he died. Don't act foolishly. Please Rey, be slow to trust."


	6. Chapter Six

I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of her were in my brain. My ship was so lonely, since I've killed off the first order. I am so desperately lonely.

"Rey," I'm thinking out loud again.

"You called?" I sit up, turning on the light next to me.

"It's lonely, this big ship being to myself."

"I hate being lonely."

"It's like everyday is…"

"The same boring thing?"

"Exactly! The only time I have any fun is when we talk. If we didn't I think I'd die of boredom!"

"It's the same old routine here too…"

"What happened with my moth- with Leia?"

"She just wants me not to trust you yet." I cross the room.

"So rude. It's like she doesn't trust me……"

"She's heartbroken. Between you and Han… It's too much for her."

"I didn't want to." I barely whispered. "He was my father." A couple tears roll down my cheeks. She brushes them away.

"Don't cry Ben. Please. It doesn't seem right."

"Don't you find me repulsive? Killing my father, killing the first order, kissing you."

"No. You're just a scared little boy. And I'm just as scared Ben." She kisses me, leaving me dumbfounded. "I need you Ben Solo."


	7. Chapter Seven

We sit there, hand in hand for awhile. I wish with all my heart that this was real, that she was really real and wouldn't disappear the second she lost focus. I wish, that I meant I could change. But even now, I am trying to analyze the clues I have. There are barely any clues. None, some would say.

"Kylo. What did Snoke offer you?"

"Respect. That's all I ever wanted from my family, and it's the only thing I never got."

"But Ben, nobody respects you know. Snoke didn't even respect you. Change is respectful. You will get the respect you deserve when you change your ways."

"I'm trying Rey." My fingers are crossed behind my back. But why shouldn't I try? What's so great about living alone? And, if I kill them, she will never love me.


	8. Chapter Eight

Now that I've been seeing him more often, I feel more desperate than ever. It feels like I'm missing a part of me that I never knew I had. I don't know what to feel anymore. It used to be so much easier. I wish I could just go back to the day I met Finn, and forget him. Get as far away from him as I could. I never had to help him and BB8. I should have left them and let my life continue its pattern. I wouldn't feel the conflict I do now.

I was taught that killing is wrong and shouldn't be done. Kindness is the way. But that doesn't seem so easy now. I wish I could just kill everyone everything. Including myself. I don't understand the joys of living. If only Han was here to help me. If only he could use the force. And now Luke's gone. I don't have anyone I can truly trust. Chewy, sure, but he's, well, he's no Han.

"Cheer up kid." I look around startled.

"Han?" No reply. It must've been my imagination.

"It's good to see you haven't forgotten me." It's my imagination. "Ah shucks. You're ignoring me. Am I too dead for your liking?"

"Han Solo?"

"The one and only. Why do you need me so bad?"

"Your son. I've taken a liking to him. I keep talking to him Han. I can't make it stop! I don't want to? I feel like I'm imagining things."

"You're imagining things things?"

"Am I?"

"Then why are you following me?"

"Han? I don't understand?"

"Nobody knows where he is."

"Han? Are you okay?"

"You sound just like her Rey. How is she? My Leia?"

"She's doing fine. Better than before. You can tell she misses you a lot."

"I wish I could visit her."

"Then go visit her, I don't understand the problem."

"I can only visit someone I have trained at all. I never trained her."

"I see. I can give her a message for you, if you'd like?"

"Tell her, she looks strong enough to pull the ears off a gungar. And that she's managed to keep me around a bit longer. The scruffy looking princess."

A/N: _I am working on more. Updates later into the night usually._


	9. Break From Kylo-Ren Good old times

"A drink, my princess?"

"Oh, no, I don't think I can…"

"Leia? What's wrong sweetheart?" Normally, his wife would down a drink or too. "Are you feeling out of sorts darling?" The young princess cocked her eye at rebellious Han Solo.

"Talking fancy are we?"

"Oh stars no! This isn't a competition!" She was glad to change the topic.

"Why, isn't it?"

"I'm not competing Leia."

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing much…."

"Luke?" It would have been much easier if she had just said yes.

"My parents. My, my birth parents."

"Why sweetheart?"

"I would sit down if I were you," the young boy sat reluctantly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm… You're going…. I'm pregnant Han!" He chugged the drink in his hand.

"Pr~pregnant? I'm going to be a father! Oh stars!" He stood up, scooping the girl into his arms, twirling her in the air. She laughed.

"How long have you know?"

"A month or so."

"Leia you should have told me."

"I tried to. I just could never bring myself to."

"Well shit. Stars above I'm a father!"

"I love you."

"I know."

A/N:

Starting a new year with a story of the past. Best of luck for the new year, Follow nerd!


End file.
